An Anime Arc
by Stay Sleepy
Summary: Without any fillers. And that's a promise, dattebayo! A react story with Jaune in various anime.


**Heyo! Welcome to the story!**

**I've noticed the RWBY fandom has a lot of popular react stories, but a lot of them go into video games, movies, and a bunch of other mediums.**

**I'm a weeb, though. **

**Anime is the only path.**

**Amen.**

1\. Chivalry of a Failed Knight

* * *

It was finally the weekend, and Ruby could not be any more excited.

The second season of her favorite anime was finally beginning, and the cliffhanger at the end of the first season had left her desperate for more. However, subtlety was key. Her anime addiction was the most secure of secrets - one that even _Yang _didn't know about - and Ruby would make sure it stayed that way.

Her team had gone out to go shopping, and her excuse to do maintenance on Crescent Rose had left her alone in the room. Snuggling deeper into her blankets, Ruby sighed and prepared to play the video.

"SURPRISE!" Yang shouted as she burst in.

Weiss followed behind, her head shaking at Yang's entrance, and the procession ended with Blake, her head buried in another book.

"Where's the boy?" Yang asked, looking around the room and peeking under the beds.

"W-what? No, wait. Why are you guys back already?" Ruby ever so slowly moved her thumb to the top of her scroll, where a small red X offered it's salvation.

Only for that salvation to be brutally ripped away as Yang grabbed the scroll from her hands. Ignoring her desperate cries, Yang looked at the screen of the scroll.

"Huh? Anime…?" Yang paused, before bursting into laughter. "And here I thought you ditched us to talk to some guy!"

"B-but I said I was doing maintenance on Crescent Rose!"

"Which would have been a good excuse if you hadn't done it the night before." Weiss sighed. "As such as I am disappointed you lied to us after the whole Blake fiasco, I'm more grateful that Yang was wrong and there wasn't a boy here. I can only _imagine _the property damage."

"Hey!" Yang protested. "I only would've thrown him around a little. And at least we all learned something new about Ruby!"

"I prefer the light novels myself." Blake said absentmindedly from the side.

"A Schnee doesn't lower herself to watch _cartoons._"

Ruby lunged for her white haired teammate. "Take that back! _Take that back!"_

* * *

After Ruby had made Weiss repent for her sins, her entire team had crammed together on to one bed to watch the new show together. While it was slightly humiliating to have her secret exposed like this, hopefully she would be able to convert her team into anime lovers as well.

Ruby's evil cackling was cut off when the screen turned on.

"**That means I can beat you up like a rag doll, right?" Two teens stood across from each other on what looked like a dueling stage. The one who had spoken had dull-red hair, while his opponent had familiar blonde hair. **

"Huh? That's not the anime I put on?" Ruby reached for the device to fix it, but Yang slapped her hand away.

"It's fine! It'll just be a surprise for all of us! Go blonde!"

Blake and Weiss nodded their agreement, and Ruby prayed that the show would be socially acceptable. If the anime turned out to be some harem anime or ecchi garbage she would die from embarrassment.

**The camera zoomed on the blondie's face. "Do it if you can."**

Team RWBY froze.

"J-Jaune?!"

"What is that doofus doing there?"

"Let's go Vomit Boy!"

"**Well then… it's time to hunt." Vines burst around the red haired teen, circling around like they had a mind of their own. Within the writhing vines laid a shining bright light, which the teen grabbed. Gripping it tightly, vines sprung from the top and bottom, forming a bow. He then shot a wink at the crowd, cheers erupting from around him. **

The appearance of the weapon brought Ruby out of her previous shock. "Wow! Imagine if you could use your glyphs to summon your weapon like that, Weiss!"

Weiss opened her mouth to speak but stopped as the camera went back to the Jaune look-alike.

"**Come to me, Crocea Mors." Unlike the flashy display of his competitor, the blonde teen simple reached forwards. The sword appeared into his waiting grip. **

**The overhead monitor buzzed. "Let's Go Ahead!"**

"Well… that confirms it. It _is_ Jaune." Blake commented.

"I still can't believe this… _Jaune_ knows summoning?" Weiss groaned.

"It's okay, Weiss-cream. Keep training hard and you might catch up!" Yang teased.

**There was a short staredown before the red haired teen spoke. "Oh? What a scary glare. That's not how you look at your ex-classmate." He punctuated his statement by letting go of his bow, which clattered to the floor. **

The tone was mocking, and Ruby felt herself get angry at the red haired teen. "Beat him up, Jaune!"

"A bow versus a sword, huh." Blake hummed. "It seems like Jaune would have the advantage here."

"**The battle has already started, Pyre."**

Team RWBY froze… again.

"P-Pyrrha?!"

"I have to say, even as a guy Pyrrha is kinda hot."

"Yang, _please_."

Blake stayed silent.

**Pyre laughed arrogantly at Jaune's statement. "Man… I don't like people who are so uptight. Then let me…" Closing his eyes and moving his hands like he was playing the piano, the entire stage began to erupt with nature. And in moments, the flat battlefield had turned into a lush forest. With a wink and a snap of his fingers, Pyre vanished. **

"Multiple semblances?!" Weiss jumped in.

"Nononono. Sometimes in anime people have more adaptable powers. Like their Semblances can do a bunch of different things." Ruby explained. "Usually the anime explains what's going on."

"**There it is!" A female commentator announced. "Pyre's Area Invisible! We cannot see Pyre anymore!" **

"See?" Ruby announced confidently. "Watch enough anime and you could predict these sort of things."

"Study enough material and you could actually get good grades in Port's class." Weiss fired back.

Ruby gripped her heart and fell into the bed, trying to ignore Yang's laughter and shouts of "Burn!"

**The camera went back to Jaune, who pivoted slowly, eyes scanning the undergrowth. "This really is a tricky ability, but…" An arrow flashed towards his blind spot, but Jaune was already moving. "There's a way to beat this!" **

"**Wow! Jaune hammered that arrow down!"**

**Another flash. Another deflection. Flash. Deflection. Flash. Deflection.**

"Wow… Jaune's really good." Yang commented. "Compared to ours, at least."

Ruby was offended on behalf of her friend, but couldn't really argue against the facts.

Jaune usually just hunkered behind his shield and let his Aura tank the hits that he couldn't block. Deflecting fast moving projectiles like this seemed more like a Pyrrha-level skill.

**After a few more deflections, Jaune suddenly lunged, swinging his sword at a seemingly empty space. Only for a part of Pyre's image to flicker into existence as he blocked the sword with his bow. Almost immediately, Pyre vanished, reapplying the illusion. **

"**Oh! Was that part of a school uniform? Did Jaune manage to find Pyrrha?" The commentators announced.**

**Below, the fight continued solidly in Jaune's favor. Chasing after the stream of arrows, Pyre was forced to drop the illusion to fully focus on dodging Jaune's swings. **

"Looks like Pyre can't make his arrows invisible." Blake observed.

"**Pyre's Area Invisible can't make the arrows invisible." The other commentator added on. "Jaune calculated Pyre's location by looking at the locations of where the arrows came from."**

Blake flushed as Ruby cheered.

"I'm still shocked that Jaune is winning. Against _Pyrrha_." Weiss said.

**Retreating onto a high tree branch after dodging a particularly devastating swing, Pyre paused. "Oh my goodness… maybe you really intend on winning this battle?"**

"**I wouldn't be here if I didn't."**

**Pyre cackled. "You still haven't changed at all, huh? It's really…" His laughter stopped and his tone shifted. "**_**really **_**annoying." **

"This version of Pyrrha sure is cocky." Yang said. "Makes me a little grateful our Invincible Girl is nicer."

The rest of team RWBY nodded their agreement.

"**Shoot as many arrows as you want. I'll knock them all down." Jaune fired back.**

**Pyre vanished into his illusion again with a parting shot. "For the Worst One, you sure have a smart mouth."**

"Worst One? It sounds like a title." Blake said.

"Well, it looks like things are still the same over there." Weiss huffed. "But if this Jaune is the weakest person there then all the other students must be monsters."

Yang laughed. "From Vomit Boy to the Worst One. What an upgrade!"

Ruby fumed quietly. Her main character senses were tingling!

"**Oh, right." Pyre's voice echoed from all around Jaune, making it difficult to pinpoint his location through sound. "From now on, I'll just tell you where I'm shooting you."**

Even Weiss frowned at that statement. There was nothing wrong with confidence, but intentionally handicapping yourself to disrespect your opponent was **s**hameful.

"**First." Pyre continued. "Your right thigh."**

**Blood **_**burst **_**from the hole that appeared in Jaune's thigh, and his scream of pain was horrifying.**

Ruby felt sick, and looking around it was clear the rest of Team RWBY felt the same way.

"It… it looks like Aura doesn't exist in this world." Weiss muttered softly.

Blake was quiet.

Yang's eyes were red.

"**Next." His voice said gleefully. "Your left arm." **

**Another burst of red. Another heart-wrenching scream of pain. **

Team RWBY was dead silent.

"**H-how?" Jaune mumbled quietly. **

"**Well…" Apparently Pyre had heard him. "Unlike a piece of shit like you, I'm a genius, you know? This year, my Area Invisible can even make the released arrows invisible. It's not perceptible until it hits you."**

**Jaune had stood up during the monologue and balanced himself against a tree trunk. **

"This is really bad… if Jaune can't see the arrows coming at him anymore…" Ruby didn't want to watch her friend die, even if it was just a video played through her scroll.

"**You got that, moron?! There! Left hand!" **

**Jaune screamed as another arrow burst through his hand. He stumbled and fell, collapsing against the floor. **

"**Unbelievable! Pyre has gotten stronger since last year!" The commentator announced.**

"That's all they can say to this!?" Yang roared. "Stop the match! It's clear that Jaune's going to lose!"

"This looks more like a battle to the death than one of our sanctioned spars…" Blake replied.

Yang just growled in response.

**The screen then moved to the crowd, filled with very familiar faces. **

"**This is bad…" Ren said.**

"**Yeah…" Nora agreed "Our leader's plan has been stopped completely…" **

"Ren and Nora?! And it looks like you're right next to them, Ruby!" Weiss tried to change the topic to something more lighthearted, and the smaller girl smiled at the poor attempt.

"**Left thigh incoming!" **

**Jaune, who had managed to stand back up, collapsed as the blood loss and pain began to dominate. **

Ruby's smile fell.

"**Why didn't he make a move immediately after the fight began?" Ruby asked desperately. "He knew Pyre was going to disappear, so Jaune had the best chance if he attacked before then!"**

"**He couldn't do it." Ren answered. "He's so nervous he couldn't even make that easy decision." **

"**Nervous? Don't be silly. Jaune wasn't acting nervous at all…" Ruby paused as if she just had a realization.**

"**Yes." Ren filled in the gap. "But when you think about what is on the line for him, there's no way he couldn't be nervous."**

"What does Ren mean by that?" Weiss asked. "It's not like-"

"Anime explanation time!" Ruby interrupted, ignoring the frosty glare sent her way.

"**Get your act together, Worst One. Your attendance at Beacon is on the line, isn't it?" Pyre's voice could be heard clearly throughout the entire stadium. "The new director gave a bug like you some tough conditions, huh?"**

"Tough conditions?" Yang repeated.

"Shhhhhh!"

"**There! Left elbow!" **

Team RWBY winced at the cry of pain.

"**Come on!" Another arrow was fired and Jaune's screams echoed around the stadium. "Winning at the Vytal Festival is the only way for you to stay, isn't it?!"**

"**Winning? At the Vytal Festival?!" Cardin laughed.**

"**He's out of his mind!" Russel added on.**

"**He's Rank F, right? Is he serious?" Dove teased.**

**The laughter of the crowd was overwhelming. **

"...This is disgusting." Blake was the first to speak up. "What a toxic environment…"

"You don't see any of those bastards fighting down there with their life on the line!" Yang growled.

Weiss tried to comfort Ruby, but the girl looked up with a determined expression.

"Jaune will definitely win!"

"**Oh no! They're all laughing at you. Aren't you mortified?" Three more arrows pierced through, but Jaune was silent. "Hey, hey. Why don't you declare in front of everyone that you'll absolutely win at the Vytal Festival?"**

**The Ruby on-screen clenched her fists, the taunting of the crowd beginning to anger her.**

"**How miserable." Another student commented.**

"**A Rank F talking about winning? Impossible!" Another shouted down.**

"**Just because he beat Rank A Ruby through dumb luck." A snide voice added. "Some rumors say that match was fixed."**

The dorm room was quiet.

"**All these people who weren't good enough to compete... " Ruby muttered. "Mocking the battle…"**

"**The next one will be an organ." Pyre said darkly. **

**Even the crowd had paused at that statement. For a moment, there was absolute silence. **

**Then… the arrow struck, and Jaune fell, blood pooling around his frame.**

**He was silent.**

"I'll kill him."

The rest of the room looked shocked at who's mouth that came from. The peaceful Ruby looked furious. Hands clenched and teeth grinding against each other. "I'll kill that _bastard _if it's the last thing I-"

Yang wrapped her arms around her sister, feeling the tears against her chest. "Shhhhh… you said it yourself, right? Jaune's going to win."

"**Everyone!" The mocking voice continued. "Jaune is feeling a little discouraged, so please cheer him up!"**

Weiss gripped her dress. "That asshole…"

"**Repeat after me! Worst One!"**

"**Worst One!" The crowd echoed.**

"**Worst One!"**

"**Worst One!"**

"_**SHUT UP!" **_**Both versions of Ruby shouted at the same time. The crowd had gone silent. "DON'T YOU DARE MOCK MY FAVORITE KNIGHT!"**

"**Jaune!" Ruby addressed the teen lying on the ground. "What are you doing, looking so miserable?! I like you when you're being Jaune! Why are you giving up already?! We promised to be leaders together! You idiot!"**

"That sounded like a confession if I've ever heard one." Yang teased the bundle in her arms, Weiss and Blake laughing as Ruby started wailing her fists against Yang's back in embarrassment.

**Jaune slowly pulled himself up. Took a deep breath, and punched himself in the face. "Alright. That was good encouragement."**

**Pyre laughed. "Being scolded by a girl pepped you up? **

_**Don't be arrogant, Jaune. **_**He scolded himself. **_**Why was I fixated on catching the arrow with my eyes?**_

"What?"

"**Still willing to fight? Then I guess I'll aim for your happy brain next." Pyre taunted. "If it hits, you're dead."**

The room was so thick with tension one could cut it with a knife.

_**There was only one thing I could do from the very beginning…**_

"**Itto Shura!" Jaune roared, the aura blasting from his body. **

"**You think you can avoid this with a technique full of flaws?!" The arrow was fired. Jaune's eyes closed.**

_**Remember, the order of the pains I received and their directions. The depths, the angles…**_

**Pyre's cackling echoed in the background.**

_**His words, and his tone of voice…**_

"**You're gonna die!" Pyre laughed, then paused as his eyes recognized the scene he was looking at. "Eh?"**

**The arrow was grasped firmly in Jaune's grip right above his heart, before he clenched his fist and snapped it in half. "That's what I thought. I knew you would definitely change it's direction."**

"Let's go, Jaune!" Ruby cheered. "Now go beat him up!"

"**N-n-n-no way! You can see it?" Pyre stuttered.**

"Pride cometh before the fall." Weiss smirked, enjoying the fear in Pyre's voice. "Behind all that bluster is just a coward."

"**I don't see your shape or shadow." Jaune explained. "But I know."**

"**Is that even possible?!" Pyre's voice echoed around the jungle. Another arrow was fired, only to be deflected by Jaune's sword.**

"**Wha-"**

"**Your process." Jaune interrupted. "The depth of pain, the emotions in the tone of voice…" **

**He deflected another arrow. "They're telling me everything about you."**

**Another deflection. "I'll just trace them back. And at the end of it, you're definitely there!"**

**Jaune turned and stared directly at a location far above and beyond where he was standing. "I got you, and I won't let you escape ever again." **

**Even the commentators seemed confused. "What is going on? How did Jaune find Pyre?"**

"Don't interrupt the bad guy beatdown with your useless commentary!" Yang yelled at the scroll. "Hurry up and give me the good stuff!"

"**It's the Sword Steal." The other commentator answered. "Jaune can reveal the "logic" behind his opponent's technique. In the same way, he reached an understanding about the thoughts of Pyre Nikos. Such a broken technique should be called..."**

"**Perfect Vision" Jaune intoned. **

"**He's **_**cheating**_**!" It was clear from his tone that Pyre was shaken. No longer were single shots being fired between longer intervals, but hundreds at once. **

**It was too late, however, as Jaune deflected through them all untouched.**

"Excuse my interruption, but how is he moving like that?" Weiss asked dubiously. "Wasn't one of his organs pierced?"

"It's probably part of his Itto Shura technique - now shush!" Ruby glared.

"**Are you ready?" When the smoke cleared away, Jaune was in his stance. "Because with my strongest I will beat your strongest!"**

**Dropping the illusion due to sheer fear, Pyre leap backwards, firing hundreds of arrows as he did so. **

**This time, Jaune charged through them, and when all were deflected Pyre desperately tried other techniques.**

"**Million Rain!" **

**His single arrow burst into an uncountable number of arrows. **

Team RWBY gasped. Skilled as he was, Jaune was injured and was still facing against - according to Pyre - a million invisible arrows.

**Jaune blitzed through them all, deflecting the ones that were fatal and masterfully dodging the rest. **

Team RWBY's mouths dropped open.

"**Wait, wait! STOP!" Pyre threw a handful of small wooden balls towards his lunging opponent that exploded when he cut through them, causing smoke to billow out and mask Jaune's view.**

**There was no hesitation when Jaune continued to charge through, however, and Pyre faltered, slipping from his branch and falling down towards the ground.**

"**Stop it! STOP! **_**DON'T**_**!"**

**He fired arrows during his descent, and unlike their previous variants these exploded on contact. Hundreds of explosions echoed around the forest, and there was a moment of silence. **

**Arrogance returning to him, Pyre stood up. "I know! Let's play a game of rock, paper, scissors."**

Weiss could only shake her head.

**An arrowhead was the size of a car formed on his bow, and Pyre fired it in Jaune's general direction. Jaune, recovered, sliced the giant arrowhead in half which exploded behind him. His momentum was unhindered.**

"**Wait! We're friends… right?" Pyre was scrambling away desperately. "That's a blade with a sharp edge! It could kill me! I could **_**die**_**!"**

**Jaune didn't hesitate.**

"**Okay! I lost! I'll admit to losing! I don't like pain-"**

**Jaune made contact, and the area around them exploded. The lush forest that surrounded them vanished. **

**When the smoke cleared, the blade was stuck in the ground, only managing to cut the tip of Pyre's nose. **

"That requires a crazy amount of skill and precision." Blake commented, thinking about Adam's uncanny skill with his blade.

"**I was off by one millimeter." Jaune said calmly. "Looks like I still have a long way to go."**

Blake sighed as Yang laughed, Ruby and Weiss joining in. "That's Vomit Boy for you! He's lucky if anything else!"

**Pyre fainted and fell backwards, and the victory sign flashed across the monitor.**

"**Pyre Nikos is unable to fight!" The monitor announced. "The winner is Jaune Arc!"**

"Whew," Ruby sighed. "I didn't think I could take anymore of that."

"I'm still curious how people and places we know are in this carto- anime." Weiss corrected herself before another brawl could break out.

"Anime is weird sometimes?" Ruby didn't have an answer herself, but paused when the ending title appeared.

**An Anime Arc**

**[Next episode?]**

"Its… an anime about Jaune?" Blake tried.

"Well, we can find out next episode!" Yang laughed, clicking the button.

* * *

**That's a wrap for Chapter 1!**

**If you wanna see Jaune in a specific anime, send me the name and the scene and I'll be sure to check it out. **

**Hopefully through these stories you can get some good recommendations and I'll get some from you guys as well!**

**Make sure to sleep enough, yeah?**


End file.
